At present, for application of micropigmentation and tattoo treatments, needles with one or several tips are used coupled interchangeably to a mechanized punch that comprises a pencil shaped casing for a better grip, with an internal motor and a transmission accessible from outside, to which the needle itself is coupled, and which imparts micromovement of the sheaf in the axial direction, which effects the introduction of the pigment under the skin, puncturing the skin.
The transmission where the needle is coupled consists of a bolt that passes through the casing through an orifice for that purpose, and in which the needle is housed or screwed by means of its own hollow end.
These configurations have two main drawbacks as, on the one hand, simple coupling by housing—the most widely used—often causes unwanted uncoupling of the needle, and on the other hand both the configurations by insertion and those with a screw fit can readily cause backflow of the pigment and other fluids, sometimes body fluids, because of the punctures made by the needle, towards the interior of the casing of the punch through the orifice through which transmission passes, which is a health problem and can even cause faults.
This is a great disadvantage of the current couplings as, although at present throwaway needles can be purchased, this does not prevent contamination of the interior of the casing by the passage of fluids, and even less so in the case of reusable needles, which need to be sterilized in an autoclave the use of which may be doubted by the patients.